Until now in order to constitute the electrical circuit constructions for controlling various operations of a camera, mostly electrical members such as resistors, capacitors and so on are arranged on the wiring boards on which patterns of conductor material are printed, whereby the members are connected to each other by means of the conductor patterns on the insulating support.
Recently the camera has become much more automatic, the built-in electrical circuit has necessarily become much more complicated, the camera itself inclines to become compact and therefore the space to be occupied with the electrical circuit constructions in the camera come to be limited so that it has become difficult to satisfy the demand for the compactness and the high density with such conventional circuit constructions as mentioned above. In order to eliminate the above mentioned difficulties, it has been proposed to obtain the compactness and the high density by integrating the main parts of the electrical circuit constructions into IC or LSI, whereby the number of other external members such as resistors, capacitors and so on provided outside of IC or LSI constructions inclines to become large so that it is also difficult to arrange the electrical circuit constructions in the limited space in the camera and to make the external dimensions of the camera as small as possible, which make a problem for the camera design.